The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a machine element upon a shaft in such a manner that the rotation of the shaft transmits its entire torque to the machine element without slippage due to the mounting. In particular, the device of the present invention provides an improved mounting device for mounting machine elements permitting infinitely-variable adjustment of the machine element on the shaft, both axially of the shaft and circumferentially thereof, and maintaining the machine element at a fixed, axial position after mounting on the shaft.
The use of devices for mounting machine elements, such as pulleys and gears, upon a shaft is well-known. One difficulty is that the known devices for mounting a machine element upon a cylindrical shaft are cumbersome to use. For example, some devices require assembly of multiple pieces and adjustment of several screws, and other devices require modification of the shaft on which the machine element is mounted.
Another difficulty encountered relates to machine elements having undersized bores and oversized shafts. Frequently, due to wear, the internal bore of a machine element may be undersized and, similarly, the diameter of a shaft may be oversized. In these situations, the mounting device must be able to fit within the bore, or over the shaft.